The Son Factor
by Zerocare
Summary: Trouble brews in the Son family. Goten deals with his feelings for Trunks, Gohan deals with his mother, and Goku deals with Vegeta. First Fanfic R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I, nor do anyone I know, own DragonballZ  
  
The invitations, although read over countless times by Bulma and Chi-Chi, weren't approved of. The greatest and most antisipated parties of the century, and niether Trunks nor Goten was allowed to go. Of course, Trunks had thought up a few cock-and-bull idea's on how they could sneak out, and as each time Goten refused to take part in them, they got even more stupid.  
  
"We could throw a monkey into your mum's room, and sneak out in the chaos!" said Trunks happily, stupid idea #465. Goten meekly shook his head, bordly flipping through channels on Trunks' TV.   
  
Quite suddenly after Stupid Idea #900, Vegeta burst through the door and walked huffily to his and Bulma's bedroom, not saying a word. Trunks turned to Goten and shrugged, answering the questioning look on Goten's face.   
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
"GOHAN!" The light suddenly flipped on, revealing a blanket on the couch moving roughly and cloths scattered about the floor. Chi-Chi stood furiose in the door way, glaring as Gohan's head popped out from the blanket. He laughed nervously and brought up a hand, waving to his mother. Seconds later, Videl's head popped out of the blanket, but upon seeing the look on Chi-Chi's face, dived back in. Chi-Chi just stood glaring at her son, then after a few minutes simply said, "Get dressed and come downstairs. Miss. Satan can go home."  
  
Gohan stumbled down the stairs a few minutes later, seeing Chi-Chi sitting crossed legged in a chair, arms crossed tightly.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking, boy?!" she yelled. Gohan merely scratched the back of his head and laughed again. "I never expected you to do this!" he screeched, standing up. Gohan blushed slightly, head lowering by the second. "YOUR BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" Gohan sighed, "okay, whats the punishment?" Chi-Chi smiled, obviosly amused and said, "I'll think about that one. As for now, go pick up your brother from Bulma's." 


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ or any related characters.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Gohan trudged down the street, looking eagerly to his right, as if that would make Capsul Corp. come closer. At last the large dome appeared, lights still flickering in the windows.  
  
"Wow, those people really do like there nightlife," sighed Gohan to himself checking his watch: 2:00 A.M...He knocked on the door. Goten and Trunks answered, looking like they had taken purple pain and smeared it below there eyes.  
  
"Goten, mum says to come home," said Gohan, letting himself inside and looking around. Goten turned to Gohan and raised an eyebrow, "so why did you come inside?"  
  
"Just checking if Vegeta was home," he sighed. "Guess not." Trunks, too, raised an eyebrow, "why do you want to talk to my father?"   
  
"Well..Thats hard to explain right now," he sighed.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Goku quietly walked through the door and tip-toed down the hall, but it was useless. Chi-Chi popped out of no where and started rambling on about the days events. When she got to,"and I found Gohan and Videl under a blanket together," Goku tilted his head and sighed.  
  
"Chi-Chi, he's 16, you can't get so riled up over those kinds of things." Chi-Chi fumed, "ONLY SIXTEEEN??? ONLY SIXTEEN?!!??!!" Goku backed down, "well I've gotta go..Do some stuff," but Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulder and sat him down on a chair, still fuming.  
  
"Sixteen is much to young to do what they were doing! Those damn kids and there kicking horemones, I'M SICK OF IT ALL!"  
  
Goku shifted in his chair uncomfortably and looked back up at Chi-Chi, "you just explained yourself, dear." Chi-Chi fumed once again and wen't rambling on how to stop underage sex. Goku listened, nodding every so often and saying, "uh-hum," his attention span flickering away.   
  
Eventually Chi-Chi stopped and said, "what do you think?" Goku nodded slowly and said, "uh-huh.." At this point, Chi-Chi was so fummed her face looked like a giant beat. She back handed Goku as hard as she could, sending Goku flieing off the chair to the floor below.  
  
"AAAAHHHOOUUUCCCCCHHH!!" he screamed, gripping his cheek and rolling around on the floor. Chi-Chi grinned, satisfied, "I'm going to bed!"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Goten and Gohan walked down the street. Goten was very quiet on what he and Trunks were doing, but Gohan expected games and TV.   
  
*Two Hours Ago*  
  
Trunks, well aware that his parents were both dead asleep, told Goten to wait on the couch while he sped off to his bedroom. When he returned he had a small pile of magazines. Goten took one suspiciosly, and eyed the fold out that just happened to appear when he picked up the magazine.  
  
"Like? Yeah, I stole it from my Grandpa!" said Trunks happily. Goten snorted in disbeliefe, "your Grandpa had porn?" Trunks shrugged a little and took his own magazine.   
  
They spent up to two hours doing this, until a knock at the door sent Trunks shoving the magazines into the couch.  
  
*Presently*  
  
"So what exactly did you and Trunks do?" asked Gohan for the 10th time at least. Goten shrugged and remained silent. Gohan sighed, but continued to walk, not wanting to badger his brother over something so stupid.   
  
"So what did you and Videl do this fine evening?" asked Goten, looking up at Gohan. Gohan shrugged, "just had dinner..and a movie.." Goten laughed out loud at this. Gohan sighed, knowing he shouldn't have thought his brother so stupid. 


End file.
